The Mall Ghost
by Tailsie
Summary: Blackout, Luigi is scared, Mario laughs almost the entire time at Wario, Wario is super clumsy, read it and you'll find out alright? It's really good. Just give it a chance! I've added more to the end, so it isn't just about a mall. WARNING: Kinda stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi and Mario are at the mall.

Luigi: WAIT! Why the heck are we in a mall?

Tailsie: Because I'm the writer and I say so.

Luigi: good point. carry on.

Luigi and Mario are at the mall shopping for clothes.

Luigi: CLOTHES! WE ALREADY HAVE OUR STANDARD GREEN AND RED SHIRTS AND OVERALLS AND HATS!

Tailsie: Shutup or else I will give Mario more story time than you.

Luigi: But it's my story!

Tailsie: Then shutup.

Luigi and Mario had to shop for clothes because a giant bob-omb was thrown onto their house and detrsoyed all of their clothes. They were in Club Plumber trying on some NEW standard green and red shirts and overalls (they already had hats) when the power went out.

Mario: Does my butt look big in these?

Luigi: First of all, that's just gross. Second of all, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE YOUR BUTT WITH THE LIGHTS OFF! AND EVEN IF THEY WEREN'T OFF, I WOULDN"T LOOK!"

Mario: Whatever. You're just paranoied because you are afraid of the dark because you think that ghosts will come out of nowhere and attack you.

Luigi: ssshhh! I told you not to tell anyone that...

Wario from Victoria's Secret at the other end of the mall: (yelling) HAHA! Wait. What am I doing in Victoria's Secret?

Mario: (yelling) How can you here us from all the way over there?

Wario: I don't know! Ask the writer! While you are asking, ask her WHY THE HELL AM I IN A VICTORIA'S SECRET!

Tailsie: You're the one that wanted me to put you in there. You said you liked to look at the underwear.

Wario: NO! I said I liked the way it feels! (slaps his hand over his mouth even though noone can see him)

Mario and Luigi: Wario wears ladies underwear! Wario wears ladies underwear!

Mario and Luigi started rolling on the floor laughing. They were laughing so hard that they were both crying and Mario was peeing in his overalls that he hadn't bought yet.

Mario: I WAS NOT PEEING IN MY OVERALLS!

Tailsie: Fine. But you were laughing and crying though.

Wario (he had now poofed to Club Plumber by magic and he wanted revenge): Luigi I OOFFFF!

Luigi still in tears: You ooffff?

Wario: I tripped over a clothes rack in the middle of my sentence.

This just made Luigi and Mario laugh even harder.

Wario: Luigi, I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you with the ghosts and all...

Luigi who had all of a sudden stopped laughing: ggg..ggg..ggghhooo..stttt?

Wario: Yeah. Haven't you OOWWWW!

Mario still in tears and on the floor laughing: What did you run into now?

Wario: The wall

Mario could barely breath now

Wario: Shutup you fat plumber!

Mario still laughing: You can't talk... you could barely fit through the door!

Wario: Anyway, a few years ago, a kid was stuck in a blackout just like this-

Luigi: WAIT! I forgot I brought my flashlight (turns flashlight on). Carry on.

Wario: and he died-

Luigi: How did he die?

Wario: I dunno it was like a gas pipe or something. Or maybe he choked...I don't know but he died. People say that his ghost still-

Luigi: GGGGHHHHOOOOOSSSSTTT!

Wario: his ghost still roams around here during blackouts looking for other people to kill. Over the years, he has multiplied into like 200 ghosts-

Luigi: GGGHHHHOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT!

Wario (now annoyed): And he hates the color green.

Luigi turned his flashlight onto Wario to see that he was wearing a bra and underwear with pink lace. This made Mario go into hysterics.

Mario: You...Are...So...Gay...!

Luigi: GHOSTS ARE OUT TO GET ME!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

End of Chapter One

Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I love this!

Wario: GRRR... (starts trying to beat up Mario, but keeps running into stuff)

Luigi: Umm...Tailsie? You did give me my ghost vacumm sucking thing, right?

Tailsie: Ummmmm...I think I forgot.

Luigi: What!

Tailsie: Don't worry, I'll write it in.

Luigi: Ok then. (To everyone) Do you like this so far? If yes, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: the stupid ending

Tailsie: Yay! You keep reading. Mario people aren't mine, unfortunately

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Wario: Yes. Ghosts are out to get you. They are ssscccaarryyy!

Mario: I don't know, Wario. You could give them a run for their money!

Wario: Why I outta-

Luigi: WAIT! Do you two hear something?

Wario: What? Mario's laughter is pretty much all I can hear.

Luigi: Shutup Mario!

Mario: I can't help it!

Luigi: Then cover your mouth with a shirt. Now listen.

They could here a faint "wwwwoooooo" sound.

Wario: It's probably just a stupid kid or something. Remember, we are in a mall. There are other people here too. Wait. If there are other people here, then that must mean that-

Just then, he turned around and using the light from Luigi's flashlight, he could see a whole lot of people staring at him and some taking pictures. Even with a shirt covering his mouth, Mario could still be heard laughing. He had to move the shirt because he couldn't breathe, so he was really loud.

Luigi: Well, it sounded like a ghost and HEY!

Tailsie: What?

Luigi: Where's my vacumm thing?

Tailsie: I changed my mind, you don't need it.

Luigi: are you crazy?

Tailsie: No. Now continue.

Wario: Thank god! Mario finally shutup.

Luigi: That's not right...

He turned his flashlight to where Mario was supposed to be and just saw a lot of empty space,

Luigi: Oh No! THE GHOST HAS KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER! WE ARE DOOMED I TELL YOU, DOOMED!

Wario: oh shutup. He's probably hiding or something

Luigi: DIE EVIL GHOST!

Wario: He's a ghost! How can he OOOWWWW! WHAT THE HECK?

Luigi had hit him on the head with his flashlight.

Luigi: Sorry Wario. I guess I thought that something that creepy and ugly had to be a ghost.

Wario: You idiot! Even if I was a ghost, how was hitting them on the head gonna help? It would've gone right through them.

Luigi: I dunno.

Wario: sped...

Luigi: Just for that, I'm not gonna help you when a ghost kidnaps you

Wario: whatever

Luigi (shouting to everyone): OK EVERYONE! I NEED YOU TO CALMLY LEAVE THE MALL!

Once he said that, everyone yelled and screamed and panicked and ran out the door. While doing this, many people ran into stuff.

Wario: What a bunch of idiots.

Peach (she was in the crowd of panicking people): I HEARD THAT!

Mario: Hey guys.

Luigi: AAAHHHHH! Where did you come from!

Mario: Food Court. The guy down there said the lights will be on in a second.

Luigi: So there isn't a ghost?

Mario: Nope.

Luigi: Good.

Just before the lights flickered back on, Boo appeared out of nowhere, magically picked up Luigi, and flew away with him.

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Story is over

Like it?


	3. Chapter 3: IT'S NOT OVER!

Ok, nobody seemed to like this story, but I just had to update it because I thought it was hilarious. I know because of the format, it will get deleted, but I don't feel like changing it right now. I know, I'm lazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wario: Well, that was odd.

Mario: What's odd to me is that you're still in women's underwear.

Wario: shutup

Mario: Let's go find Luigi.

Wario: Why would I want to find him?

Mario: Because while you weren't looking, I took a picture of you and I don't think you would want me to give it to the Toadstool Times.

Wario: fine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi: My vacuum thing WOULD BE HELPFUL RIGHT NOW!

Boo: Vacuum Thing!

This scared Boo and made him drop Luigi.

Luigi: That was quick.

Mario runs up with Wario puffing behind.

Mario: You're alive! Aww man, now I can't have your pool table.

Luigi: What was that?

Mario: Nothing...

Wario then comes up to Luigi, but collapses on him because he is sooo tired.

Luigi: EWWWW GET THIS GAY FAT GUY OFF ME!

Mario: He weighs too much. I can't lift him. You're on your own until he gets up.

Luigi: WHAT! He's crushing my skeleton!

Mario: That's your problem.

Then Mario walks away.

Luigi: YOU ARE EVIL!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gots writer's block, but I will add more later. Sorry it's so short, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4: total randomness

Thankyou for the ONE review (glares at people who didn't review) I seriously think this is funny, so WHY WON'T Y'ALL READ IT!

Anyway, here is chappie four...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was really late now, like 10:00 pm and the mall was closing down. Luigi was still hopelessly stuck under Wario. Finally, Wario stood up.

Wario: Remind me not to exercise ever again...

Luigi: ebahsoonameeno...

Mario walks back up.

Mario: what's up with him?

Wario: I dunno, but he is acting dillusional.

Mario: Why are you still wearing ladies' underwear?

Wario: I already told you, I like the way it feels.

Mario: I know, but after all that humilation and having a whole bunch of people put pictures of you on TV and in newspapers and on the internet, you still want to wear it?

Wario: I shouldn't let something like-...wait, YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE MY PICTURE OUT!

Mario: Yes, but you were so stupid that you forgot that other people took pictures of you, too. OH NO!

Wario: What?

Mario: THE SIGHT OF YOU IS MAKING ME BLIND! NO!

Wario: You retard! We have more important things to worry about!

Mario: Like what?

Wario: Like how are we going to get all the pictures of me out of the public's eyes.

Mario: But what about Luigi?

Wario: Who's Luigi?

Mario: The guy that is on the floor in front of you that looks like a green pancake.

Wario: Oh, who cares about him?

Mario: Good point. But I'm not helping you.

Wario: WHY?

Mario didn't answer him. Instead, he just kicked him in the head and put a pink miniskirt, a pink halter top, and pink high heeled shoes on the now passed out Wario. Then he gave Luigi a 1-up mushroom to make him feel better.

Luigi: thanks bro.

Mario: No problem.

Luigi: You know, that outfit looks pretty good on him. You have a good taste in style.

Mario: Thanks, which reminds me, you never told me if my butt looked big in these.

Luigi: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THAT IS JUST SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS?

Mario: Well sorry, don't have to yell.

Mario then put on his own clothes and him and Luigi walked to the door of the mall. Mario kept bumping into stuff because he was still going blind.

Luigi: OH MY GOSH!

Mario: what?

Luigi: The door is locked!

Then the lights went out.

Luigi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mario: That's Ok. I'll just whistle for Yoshi and he will bust us out of here. (whistles)

Somewhere else...Yoshi's house party...Yoshi is dancing with other Yoshis and Birdos to extremely loud music.

Yoshi: THIS MUSIC IS BUMPIN HOMESKILLETDOGGYKITTYBISCUIT! AM I RIGHT, BIRDO?

Birdo: YES YOU ARE YOU SEXY BEAST!

Yoshi: DO YOU WANNA MAKE OUT!

Birdo: OK BABY!

Yoshi: YO, DO YOU HEAR SOMETHIN' ?

Birdo: NOTHIN BUT YOUR SEXY VOICE AND BEATS!

Yoshi: WELL THEN LET'S GET CRUNK!

Back in the mall...

Luigi: Your plan sucks.

Mario: well he usually comes.

Bowser: I will kill you.

Mario: Whre the heck did you come from?

Bowser: I dunno, the author said this story needed some pizzaz.

Mario: So why did she put you in here?

Bowser: I'm the pizzaz.

Mario: Yeah right, the author isn't that stupid.

Tailsie throws a pie in Mario's face.

Mario: mmmmmm...pie...

Tailsie just shakes her head.

Sonic the hedgehog: What's up?

Luigi: THIS ISN'T EVEN A SONIC STORY!

Sonic: So, Tailsie needed more randomness.

Luigi: Let me just cut this chapter off before it gets even dumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: less random, more stupid

Finally I got a few more reviews (still glares at everybody that didn't review)...To the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic: So now what do we do?

Luigi: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!

Sonic: Beats me...

Luigi: LEAVE!

Sonic: alright, alright...Don't have to get pushy...

Sonic then leaves.

Bowser: Thank goodness he's gone.

Luigi: You're not supposed to be here either!

Mario: How did that blue guy leave anyway? I thought we were locked in.

Luigi: He left through a wormhole to another dimension.

Suddenly, the lights turn on.

Bowser: I thought we were the only ones in here.

Luigi: IT'S A GHOST!

Then this guy jumps down from the ceiling.

Guy: NO IT'S ME, SPIDERMAN! (singing) spiderman, spiderman, something something spiderman...

Bowser: COOL! Can I have your autograph?

Mario:Spiderdude, whoever you are, can you help us break out of here?

Spiderman: No I'm stuck in here too.

Luigi: You loser.

A dazed Wario walks back up. Keep in mind that he still is wearing the stuff Mario put on him.

Bowser: Hey Mario, who's the hot chick?

Luigi starts to roll on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes again.

Bowser: What's so funny?

Luigi: Nothing, it's just that this "hot chick" you refer to is actually-

Luigi was cut off because Mario put his glove over his mouth.

Mario: He means that uh...um...this person wants you to smack her on the butt and give her a kiss. Yeah, that's it.

Bowser: OK!

Bowser then smacked Wario's butt and kissed him on the mouth. I guess this woke Wario up from his daze because he was steaming mad.

Wario: $#&!$#&!$&&$!

Then Wario started to beat the crap out of Bowser. Literally, if you catch my drift. Mario, Luigi, and Spiderman were rolling on the floor laughing and were wetting themselves.

Mario: I TOLD YOU! I DON'T WET MYSELF!

Tailsie: This time you did.

Mario: Oh...

Luigi: I just realized something...we're a bunch of idiots.

Wario: You just realized that? WHY AM I WEARING THIS CRAP!

Luigi: AS I WAS SAYING, we're a bunch of idiots because we are stuck in a mall FULL of awesome stores and we want to leave when we could be getting some awesome free stuff!

Mario: But they all have gates in front of them.

Luigi: Oh.

Bowser: But with my totally cool skills, I could burn them down.

Spiderman: THEN GET TO IT!

Bowser burned up Spiderman into ashes.

Mario: Thanks for getting rid of the pest.

Bowser: Yeah whatever. Listen, I can only burn three gates before I run out of firebreath, so choose your stores wisely.

Wario: ME FIRST ME FIRST! I choose...Victoria's Secret! WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Bowser: Too late.

Then he burned up the gate to Victoria'a Secret.

Bowser: Who's next?

Mario: ME ME ME! I choose Taco Bell in the Food court.

Bowser burned down the Taco Bell gate.

Mario: YEAH!

Luigi: You know since there are no workers in here, you have to cook the food yourself.

Mario: But I don't know how to cook. I always order fast food and I get it in a little bag from some guy.

Luigi: Well, if you don't know how to cook, then you 're sunk.

Mario: Aww man.

Luigi: Please open the carousel.

Bowser burned down the gate to the carousel. Then Luigi got on a horse a spun around in a circle.

Luigi: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wario: What a baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Is it over?

YO WAZZUP! I just went to six flags and I'M TERRIFIED OF ROLLER COASTERS! So I only went on a few and was totally scared. Of course, you don't want to know about my life, so let's go ahead with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario: I am so freakin' bored.

Cheese: I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!

Bloo: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Bowser: That was odd...

Luigi now back from his little ride: Dude, what's with the total randomness?

Tailsie: I LIKE CEREAL!

Luigi looking at Tailsie with a weird look: umm...OK?

Wario: I'm bored too

Mario:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bowser: Mario?

Mario:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luigi: Yes! He's asleep. I got an idea...

All of them put make up on Mario, took off all his clothes and put him in ladies' underwear, and put a wig on him.

Luigi: Hey, he kinda looks like you, Wario. You two should be the Olsen twins!

Wario: Don't push it...

Mario woke up due to the sound of their voices and started screaming when he realized that he was looking like Wario.

Mario: WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES?

Luigi: Dude, calm down.

Mario: WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?

Bowser: We no know.

Mario: Perfect...just perfect...

Wario: _Gitche Gitche ya ya dada_

_Gitche Gitche ya ya heeere_

_Mocha choca latta ya ya_

_Cree yo lady marmalaaade_

_Voule voo coo she avec moi ce soir_

_Voule voo coo she avec moi_

_Hey sister go sister-_

Luigi: WHY the heck are you singing that?

Wario: It's my favorite song.

Bowser: Your point? That's no reason to sing it all of a sudden and dance to it, especially since you can't sing or dance.

Wario: Why I oughtta-

Just then, a bunch of robbers came into the mall. Being the Mario brothers and two others, the captives in the mall were all ready to fight.

Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then they all hid under some benches except Bowser and Wario were too fat to fit under benches so they just jumped off the third floor of the mall and nearly killed themselves.

Robber #1: MARIO? Is that you?

Robber #2: Luigi?

Mario and Luigi: Huh?

The two robbers pulled their masks off and turned out to be Toad and Toadette. The rest of the robbers just left.

Luigi: Hey guys! Can you get us out?

Toad: out of where?

Mario: This mall.

Toadette: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAA!

Toad: What's so funny?

Toadette: Mario is wearing ladies' underwear.

Toad: Oh. AAAAHHH HAAAAHHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHAA!

Toadette: So is Wario.

Toad: EEEEWWWWW!

Bowser: How'd those other guys get out?

Toad: They are part of the cast of X-men so the guy that can teleport places got us here and must have taken them back. We figured the doors would be locked.

Wario: Great. Now we are all stuck.

Toadette: You guys are so stupid.

Everyone else: Why?

Toadette: First, who was the one that said the door was locked?

Luigi: I did.

Toadette: Try to open the door.

Luigi pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open.

Toadette slapped him.

Toadette: The sign says PUSH not PULL!

With that, she pushed open the mall door.

Luigi: oopppss...

Everyone was mad at Luigi, so they all beat him up. The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Do y'all think I should add more? Just tell me in your review. Oh, and I have to say something that is so freakin' cool. At my school, there are these two brothers and one is very tall and one is kinda short. The short one's name is Mario but the other's name isn't Luigi, but we call him Luigi anyway so we can call them the MArio brothers. Of course, y'all still don't care, so whatever. Seriously though, should I add more?


	7. Chapter 7: I DON'T THINK IT'S OVER!

WHAT'S CRACKALACKIN???!!!! Yes, I'm continuing the story. Wow, it's been a while, but my computer was broken. Unfortunately there wil be a little less stupidity, maybe, but it will still be hilarious!!!! READ ON!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the six of them left the mall, Mario was munching on a chili dog.

Luigi: Where did you get a chili dog from?

Mario: I don't know.

Luigi: You know what would be totally freakin awesome?

Mario: What?

Luigi: If Wario got...wait...where's Wario?

Wario, being the fat, out of shape loser that he was, had passed out again after taking three steps. The other five of them went back and crowded around him. They were still in a circle around him when two police officers came up. One was a really beautiful woman with black-brown, relatively short hair, and the other was this really fat guy with a goatee that resembled Wario.

Police woman: What is going on here?

Police man: YOU ALL ARE UNDER ARREST!!!

All others: WHY!!!???

Police woman: Come on, this guy got so drunk that he passed out in ladies underwear, it's after curfew, Those two midgets look like they robbed a bank, and Barney is on crack.

Right after she said that, a high Barney staggers across the stage area.

Barney: I drink you, You love pie, We can eat a cat in Japan! With a great big toilet and...I like eggs...

Toad: umm…ok then….look, you police people have it all wrong. We were locked in the mall and we just figured how to get out.

Police woman: Yeah sure that's what everybody says…

Right after that, a drunk Yoshi comes up.

Yoshi (to Mario): You called me boss?

Mario: Actually I did, LIKE SEVEN HOURS AGO!!!!!!

Police man: You are also charged with animal cruelty.

Mario (now annoyed): And how did you figure that one out?

Police man: Don't get smart with me. Your pet here is drunk because of you.

Mario: WHAT??!!!!!! Man y'all are both crazy! I personally think you two are drunk because there is no way in real life that a woman as hot as her would be partnered with a guy as Wario-ish as you!

Bowser: This isn't real life though.

Mario: oh…SO MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!!!???

Luigi: Why haven't we just run away yet?

Toadette: Well, because we can't just leave Wario here like this.

Luigi: Speak for yourself. We are leaving.

Right after he said that, the two officers shot tazer darts at all of them and they all passed out. When the group woke up, they were in a small jail cell.

Mario: Where are we? And why is Toadette on top of Luigi?

Toadette and Luigi both turned red and both said: Uh well….WE WERE SLEEP!!! THEY THREW US IN HERE LIKE THIS!!!!

Mario: ok, no need to get defensive…unless y'all really did do something.

Toadette and Luigi: NO!!!

Mario: (in a sarcastic way) Suuuuuuuurrrrreeeee. (end of sarcasm) Where is Wario?

The police officer man dude was standing outside the cell and answered them.

Police man: Well, Both Bowser and Wario were too heavy to lift, so we just left them in the middle of the parking lot.

Toad: Oh…

Mario: That totally sucks...wait...WHY AM I STILL IN A BRA AND THONG??!!!! AT LEAST I WAS STILL WEARING CLOTHES OVER IT BEFORE!!!!

Luigi: Umm...it was Toadette's idea! She said it would be an even more interesting experience.

Mario: What would be an interesting experience?????

Luigi: Nothing, nothing at all...

Suddenly, Bowser in a superman costume bust through the ceiling.

Bowser: I SHALL SAVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

Toad just sat there with his hand on his head muttering to himself: Why did my hero turn gay...

Bowser: I am not gay!!!!!!!!!

Police man guy: I am your father.

Bowser: WHAT??!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all I have so far...yes, I know it is stupid and random, but when I am super bored and I happen to be sitting in front of a computer, I tend to write crazy stuff. Deal with it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
